


CODE: Kv.K

by LadySaazbaum



Series: Kv.K [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga), Code Geass
Genre: Kv.K, Multi, 大量原创角色, 大量性转
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaazbaum/pseuds/LadySaazbaum
Summary: 西历1999年7月，轨道骑士团自天而降，在基尔泽里克·沃斯·不列颠尼亚王子的带领下，以雷霆万钧之势一举终结了蔓延过半个地球、肆虐长达五年的战火。在登陆轴心日本的决战中，搭载Aldnoah驱动的人型战斗兵器·Kataphract重新定义了战争规则。天皇被废黜，军队被解散，政府在最后一任首相枢木玄武的运作下无条件投降，和平降临。17年后，东京。高本屋的蜜柑小姐择于吉日出店。在她作为新人舞子出席的第一场宴会上，一位来自帝国的年轻军官轻易夺取了所有人的目光。





	CODE: Kv.K

底妆首先从背后开始打起。她垂下头，用两只手捏着细绳固定住垫片，好让姐姐在颈后画上锯齿形线条。苍白脂膏一点点蔓延开，扫过肩窝，挽住咽喉，向上覆盖住面无表情的年轻脸庞，向下一直涂抹到前胸刚刚开始隆起的部位。刻意在发际和耳后留下一线肌肤本色，提醒着一种面具感。后颈画的是用于正式场合的“三本足”，桃红色的眼妆也比之前更为浓媚，这样才配得上克子妈妈郑重从丝绒盒子里请出来的玳瑁花簪。那是从大正时期流传下来的古董，在京都的衹园甲部传承了三代，战争中一度束之高阁，现在又被最后一位传人带来了东京的霞之桥。年代虽久，但因为保管妥当，戴出来依然光彩耀人。不过，也只有在舞子出店、或是更领之类的重要场合，才能在高本屋的明星头上见到这套花簪。

按照关东的作风，很多事情都是怎样方便，就怎样办，不会顾虑太多。克子妈妈虽已出色地适应了关东的豪迈，却也巧妙地坚守着许多关西习俗。出店仪式当然要按古老的程序按部就班地进行，一项也不能落下。很多置屋已经不再为新人举办“出店”了，直接把什么都不懂的姑娘打扮一番，送进茶屋就算完事。成何体统！克子妈妈提起这事就会抱怨个没完，她可不肯忍受这样缺少格调的做法。所以这一个月来，高本屋上上下下忙活了好久，颇费了许多周折，才将要用的物品一一置办齐全。她也匆匆结束了高中课程，全身心投入到出道节目的排练中。克子妈妈更是亲自出面，拜请海神居的资深艺妓不见咲美熏来指导新人。

她们在一周之前举行了“三三九度”。两人共饮过米酒，在亲朋和同业的见证下结拜为姐妹，正式敲定了新舞子今后将会使用的艺名。她的座敷笼、舞扇、木梳以及作舞子会用到的所有小物都印上了新的花押字：みかん（蜜柑）。克子妈妈希望一切都能够尽善尽美，大家也都十分努力，没有辜负她的期望。霞之桥的人们纷纷议论，高本克子这是决心弥补之前留下的遗憾，要用新舞子一雪前耻呢。

“打扰了——”

熏姐比约定的时间提早了一点到达。她已经打扮完毕，也换上了绘有五枚家纹的正装和服。雪姐大呼得救，连忙收拾好化妆品，让开梳妆镜前的位置。

“我不太会打理假发，所以，接下来就拜托美熏姐姐了。”

雪姐的头发和她们已故的母亲一样，乌黑发亮，柔顺光滑，梳起“桃割”发髻之后，活脱脱就是从画儿里走出来的古典美人。作舞子的时候自不必说，即便是作为辅乐芸者重新出道之后，也不需要假发的帮助；即便哪天需要扎起厚重的“高岛田”，到美发师傅那里呆上两个小时就是了。同是一母所生，妹妹却大不一样。雪姐说她长得更像与大和号一同驶入大海的父亲，她的头发也确实总是一副遭受了过量日晒的模样，发丝又细又软，颜色像阳光下烤熟的栗子。美发师傅一看到她就大摇其头，克子妈妈没有办法，只好破例允许她在舞子阶段就开始使用假发。

熏姐的手法快且稳。先固定住假发本身，然后一件一件点缀上发饰。最大的古董花簪被特地雕刻成晚樱草家纹的模样，惯例要佩戴在发髻左边，然后在右鬓搭配一把小巧的蒴果，当中再插上一把剔透的玳瑁发梳。为了平衡重量，右后方额外加上了一对用翡翠和琥珀做成的小橘子。现在已经进入了十月，所以圆发髻顶端装饰的是镶有珊瑚的菊花发扣，下方也换上了呼应季节的赤玉玉簪。最后，在脑后插上一对三重银簪，额前对称地戴上一对流苏银扇，就大功告成了。

“真漂亮啊。”熏姐看看镜子里面自己的杰作，由衷感叹起来。“真漂亮呀。”她扭头看到挂在桃花心木架子上的黑纹付礼服，没忍住又重复了一遍。

女孩默默地换上内衣，上面已经缝好了用于补正身体线条的棉花。负责帮她穿上和服的祭阳师傅还在路上，她看看时间，便继续套上打底的长襦伴，用细绳在腰间系好。深红色的襦伴衣领会从黑色礼服下面露出来，所以一丝不苟地用银线绣上了许多小鱼。熏姐开了个玩笑，说它们肯定是沙丁鱼，会越聚越多，然后穿红领的舞子就变成了穿白领的艺妓。

——雪姐当年出店的时候，领子上绣的是金鲤鱼。她忽然记起来。胖乎乎的，尾巴甩来甩去，栩栩如生的鲤鱼，礼服的裙摆当然也染上了各式各样吉祥的图案。原本雪姐才是寄托了振兴家业的希望的人。在克子妈妈重点培养的女孩当中，雪姐不仅人长得最美，性格落落大方，舞也跳得极好。可谁也没想到，就在她们准备更领的时候，雪姐忽然染上了肺结核，不得不中断登台，休养一年。现在病情虽然得到了控制，但是人既不能频繁熬夜，更不能饮酒，艺妓的职业是无论如何都无法继续了。认识雪姐的人都为她感到遗憾，都说如果没有这场病，肯定已经当上霞之桥的花魁了呢。但是雪姐平静地接受了现实。她听从克子妈妈的安排，专心研习三味线，安安静静地呆在角落里，当一个无人问津的辅乐芸者。

于是现在轮到了她，芦原姐妹中的妹妹，抹了白妆，戴上发髻，代替姐姐去完成大家的心愿。

“祭阳师傅从不迟到的。”

上好妆的美熏姐姐已经进入了工作状态，从她沉静的脸庞和从容语气里找不到一点慌乱的迹象。但是看看时间，女孩明白，她在心里一定已经开始着急了。

“糟糕了！糟糕了！”

雪姐一直在一楼忙活，这会儿忽然上气不接下气地跑了上来。“祭阳师傅在路上跌了一跤，把胳膊给摔伤了。都已经是这个时候了，奈子可怎么办呀！”

还没等她喘匀了气，一个金发的高个年轻人紧跟着走进屋来。

“嗨，蜜雪姐姐就放心吧，包在我身上！”

加姆太郎拿出了英雄登场似的派头，大摇大摆地做了个自夸的pose。加姆太郎本名加姆·克莱夫曼，母亲是日本人，父亲是来自布国的古董商，在表参道附近经营一家精品店。他自幼在日本长大，语言虽然流利得能讲相声，却始终没能彻底改掉口音，就像他那张轮廓很深、完全没有留下母亲痕迹的脸一样，无时不刻散发着西洋风情。因为父亲职业的关系，他对珊瑚呀，珍珠呀，特殊印染的和服呀，都略知一二，特别喜欢耍些小聪明去讨花街姐姐的喜欢。这样混长到十五岁，忽然说想学做更衣师傅，竟也真的死皮赖脸留在了祭阳师傅门下。所以加姆就变成了加姆太郎，是霞之桥人见人爱的开心果。

“久等了，伊奈子酱，现在请站到这里来——”

雪姐无奈地抱住了肩膀，表情分明写着“就是因为你出现在这里才更让人感到担心”。但是加姆太郎一点也没注意到，就自顾自地凑过去检查女孩的襦伴和补正了。

“嗯，不愧是伊奈子酱，系得真整齐。”

“是祭阳师傅派你过来救场的吗？那可真是……”

熏姐默默把“太好了”三个字给吞了回去。显然，她和雪姐一样，怀疑祭阳师傅会派这么不稳重的学徒来帮忙——怎么看都更像是年轻人在自作主张。

“师兄们都有约在先，师傅扭伤了手腕在医院打石膏。”加姆太郎一副理所当然的语气，“——会对付垂带的学徒就只剩下我了，总不能生生耽误了伊奈子酱的好事吧？喏，请把手伸过来。”

他的动作太快了，谁也没来得及拦住，和服就从架子上飞到了女孩身上。颇有分量的下摆在榻榻米上甩出一个漂亮的扇形，又被利落地提了上去，在腰间折叠起多余的长度。出店的礼服当然要用最好的料子，乌黑绢面十分细腻，自带一层皎洁的柔光，叠在海涛与帆船的图案上，就仿佛有月光照耀一般。腰带几乎是一件艺术品，颜色像熔化的黄金，洁白海鸟在长达六米的织锦缎面上轻盈飞过。年轻人动起手来大开大合，劲头十足，害得雪姐不住地喊慢一点、轻一点。加姆在嘴上应着，手上仍是三下五除二地打好了垂带。他转过身来，得意洋洋。

“嗒哒——”

伊奈子不认识自己了。

穿衣镜中是另一个女孩，乌发如云，肤白似雪，华服加身，眉眼含情。她穿戴着许多金银珠宝，但是女孩却没有因此染上庸俗的气息，反而被衬托出一种不谙世事的天真。她试着弯起嘴角，结果女孩露出了一种略有些羞涩的可爱笑容，绝对会让克子妈妈赞不绝口。那不是她，不再是了。高本屋的蜜柑小姐要在今日出店，她已经为此做好了准备。

“——做得不错嘛，加姆。”

克子妈妈来了，陪同姗姗来迟的祭阳师傅一起。后者的一只胳膊已经打上了吊环，雪姐和熏姐关切地围上去问候。克子妈妈走过来，把盛装打扮的舞子仔仔细细地从头打量到脚，然后带着一抹奇异的笑容，和负伤的师傅交换了眼神。

“诶嘿。”金发的年轻人翘起了鼻子。

“很好，加姆，看来你已经完全有能力自立了。我没有什么可以教给你了，你走吧。”

祭阳师傅面无表情地宣布，目视前方，根本不肯看上年轻人一眼。原本还兴高采烈的加姆太郎，立刻扑通一声跪了下来，哐哐地以头抢地。

“不要哇师傅！”他哭着说，“我错了师傅！像我这样笨拙的家伙，肯定还有很多很多东西要学的，请继续指导我嘛，师傅！”

“当真？”

“当然！”

“那还不赶快去把蜜柑小姐的带留系好，你这丢三落四的笨蛋。”

“啊？啊！”

加姆太郎手脚并用地爬了起来，一个滑跪，扑到首饰盒子面前翻找起来。看到他这样滑稽的表演，所有人都笑了起来。“祭阳师傅真是疼爱加姆太郎啊。”雪姐掩住口，吃吃笑着。

“可我只感受到了疼。”金发青年愁眉苦脸地揉了揉膝盖。

“既然你这样说，不如还是——”

“呜哇哇师傅我绝对没有抱怨的意思你相信我！！”

众人哄堂大笑，连女孩也忍俊不禁地抿起嘴。加姆找出一枚珐琅质地的祥云和相配的带缔，作势要狠狠勒她一顿，然后在对方平静的注视下规规矩矩地系好。

“好啦，这下就是画龙点睛了。”金发的年轻人满意地点头，他有时就会这样乱用不知从哪里学来的成语。大家又哄笑起来。

“那我不是要飞出去了？”

雪姐笑得跌进了熏姐怀里，克子妈妈用手绢擦着眼角。“舞子可不会飞。现在还不可以。”她敛起神色，亲自将女儿的随身物品检查过一遍，然后敦促她快些出发。

“蜜柑小姐，请允许我为你引路。”

“好的，有劳祭阳师傅了。”

“今后还请祭阳师傅多多关照奈子，我是说，请照顾好我们蜜柑。”

他们在玄关拍好队列。祭阳师傅在最前方开路，加姆乖顺地扶着他，美熏姐姐殿后。克子妈妈用打火石在背后“啪、啪”地擦上两下，大家就可以上路了。

伊奈子最后一次回首，雪姐把手按在胸口，用力对她挤出笑容。

于是蜜柑顺从地踏上缀有小铃铛的厚底木屐，迎着人们的欢呼，离开了家门。

 

 

即便有了加姆的果断救场，接下来的日程也依然是紧巴巴的。熏姐当机立断，根据耗时最短的原则重新修订拜会路线，节省了许多宝贵时间。结果到了舞蹈坊师家里，却因为没有早一点过来问候她，又被结结实实地训了一顿。这样一折一算，他们到达一幸茶屋的时间恰巧比预定晚上五分钟，也不知道该说是极为幸运，还是极为遗憾。

熏姐已经准备好了道歉的说辞。但是出人意料地，茶屋老板娘先向她们赔起了不是。

“我家新来的伙计呀，稀里糊涂的，竟然把青先生的茶会和云会馆的聚餐定在了同一个套间！哪边也得罪不起，真是叫人伤透了脑筋……幸好贺茂先生和青先生相熟，也都是不拘小节的大人，就这样促成了两边的合席。”

“我们原是来参加青先生的茶会，现在……”

“不用担心。不用担心，全部已经安排好了，贺茂先生和青先生并列上座，云会馆也已经派了人去请相熟的艺妓过来捧场。”老板娘转向她，满面笑容，嘴巴咧得很宽：“因为临时增加了人数，餐食还需要一点准备时间。请用您二位的技艺和美貌，暂且为客人们填下肚子吧！”

这席话听起来让人心里毛毛的，但是舞子不能表现出败兴的样子。所以蜜柑乖巧地应了一声：“好的。”

她们在宴会厅的拉门前一左一右地坐下，老板娘首先打开姐姐面前的半扇纸门。美熏把舞扇摆在膝前的榻榻米上，双手并拢，优雅地弯下腰身：“打扰了。晚上好，我是海神居的美熏。请允许我向各位介绍新出道的妹妹，高本屋的蜜柑小姐。”

她听到笑声，酒杯与酒瓶清脆的叮响，陌生男人的声音。灯光从敞开的纸门后面倾泻下来，亮得刺眼。她遵循了同样的礼节，把舞扇摆好，然后深深鞠躬。掌声像不期而至的雷雨，忽然就高涨得似乎要淹没一切，发髻两侧的银扇流苏也被震得不住颤抖，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。她跟在姐姐后面拾起舞扇，垂着眼，拖起长长的裙摆，小步穿过整间屋子。坐席被摆成了“コ”字型，短边是背对着壁龛的两席上座，长边布置成两两相对的形式，当中撤去长桌，换成十只古雅的漆木桌台。大部分客人身着西式礼服，系了黑领结；也有零星几位先生穿着宽松舒适的和服，大概都是青先生请来的朋友。座椅之间已经预留下了恰当的空间，摆好了坐垫。她在熏姐的指示下跪坐在青先生和贺茂先生中间，首先把印花名片递给披着素面羽织的那位先生。

“我是高本屋的蜜柑，今后还要请您多多指教。”

“恭喜出道。蜜柑小姐真是可爱……忠守君，您快看看，现在已经很难见到这样标致的舞子啦。高本屋的姑娘们从小就受到了良好的训练，舞蹈、短歌和三味线样样拿手，非常了不起的。”

“嗳，是霞之桥的高本屋吗？那位妈妈桑是个能干的女人，我也算是受过她的照顾……”贺茂先生戴了一副圆眼镜，这会儿正从镜片上方周详地打量着她。“蜜柑小姐，可以请你喝一杯酒吗？”

“非常抱歉，我还没有达到合法年龄……”舞子是不能在宴会上饮酒的，但是现在也没有多少人会在意这些规矩了。她拿不准贺茂先生肯不肯就此放弃，幸好美熏姐姐适时地探过身，笑着向客人赔罪：

“这杯先算蜜柑欠下，贺茂先生。等过了明年的节分，请一定来找我们兑现。”

“好，我可是记下啦。”

收到姐姐的眼神，她赶紧拿起摆在贺茂先生桌上的小酒壶。克子妈妈经常说，一个合格的艺妓绝不会让她的客人感到口渴。米酒都是专人提前烫好的。酒壶由陶土制成，呈上窄下宽的圆锥形，方便加热和保温。她用并拢的手指捏起酒壶，客人心领神会地举起扁平的小酒盏。

在沉重的头饰上方，两位客人似乎悄悄交换了一个眼神。她本能地滞了动作，仔细掂了掂手里的陶壶，然后转向候在一旁的老板娘。

“这只酒壶好像已经喝空了。麻烦您，请再取一壶米酒。”

“诶——不试一下怎么知道酒壶已经空了呢？蜜柑小姐，人生要勇于尝试啊。”青先生的声音听起来有些失落。

“你这坏蛋，是故意等着蜜柑小姐出糗吗？”贺茂先生笑了起来，“聪明的姑娘，以后千万记得要远离这种不安好心的男人啊。”

众人哄堂大笑。美熏姐姐弯腰为青先生斟满了酒，有分寸地数落了几句，然后故意把他的酒拿给贺茂先生满上。后者高兴地点点头，举起酒杯，向新人舞子献上祝福。

“祝您吉星高照，蜜柑小姐。”

人们再度爆发出欢呼，干杯声，还有互相斟酒的客套话。她感到口干舌燥，只好一个劲儿地低着头，做出羞涩的模样。舞子是可以表现出窘迫的，不如说，人们对舞子的期待就是害羞、天真、手足无措。当然会有客人捉弄舞子，他们喜欢这样做。在这种宴会上，所有人都可能会挨上一点捉弄，这样大家才能尽兴。这次，她不假思索就戳破了客人设下的陷阱，让青先生险些下不来台，回家之后，怕是免不了要被姐姐批评一顿了。

“搞反了斟酒的顺序，碰到了难题，露出了破绽，那不知该如何是好的局促模样，才是舞子最可爱的时候嘛。”一杯清酒下肚，青先生开始为自己辩护，“就好像安详而风趣是属于艺妓的魅力一样，笨拙和不成熟是属于舞子的魅力。不会犯错的舞子就和笨手笨脚的艺妓一样叫人讨厌。我这样做，是为了帮助蜜柑小姐变得更可爱呀。”

“还真是煞费苦心啊，英君。”

“青先生喜欢看舞子犯错误的话，”美熏姐抓住了这个机会来转换话题，“可以让蜜柑为您跳支舞呀。”

“哦？难道现在连克子妈妈也屈从于这个匆匆忙忙的时代，开始对女孩们放低要求了吗。”

“没有没有。只是，初次登台的时候，稍微跳错一两处地方，都是可以理解的。今天是特别的日子，大家对蜜柑也会比较宽容吧。”

“那就全听美熏小姐安排吧。看起来，美熏小姐对这位新妹妹很是得意呢。”

“哪里哪里，您过奖了。不过，她确实是一个勤奋的孩子……”

她告了席，再度从两两相对的桌台中间穿行过房间，步入作为舞台的偏室。室内已经布置好了金色的屏风，用两盏纸灯照得熠熠生辉，辅乐芸者们坐在蒲团上调试着乐器。“小妹妹要表演什么节目？”手握三味线的阿姨对她微笑点头。

“可以的话，请演奏一曲《献残月》。”

这是她为今天专门排练过的舞蹈。克子妈妈说，青先生特别喜欢这支长歌。

“喔唷，那可是很复杂的，头一次上场没问题吗？”阿姨同情地咋舌，但还是动手给琴调好了调子。她没有接话，只是默默打开舞扇，摆好了姿势。两名女仆为她再度拉开纸门。

《献残月》讲述的是一个悲伤的故事，失去恋人的女子对着残月倾诉曾经拥有的幸福。歌词写得极为含蓄，曲调也很柔和，不仔细分辨的话，可能会误以为是一支轻松舒缓的小唄。她在练习的时候，被坊师批评过很多次：“内敛不是木讷！”不过，她记动作比谁都快，也极少跳错，所以在坊师心情好的时候，也会表扬她“招待游客最合适不过了”。青先生当然不是好糊弄的门外汉，但是，既然他一心想看舞子出洋相……

“煌く星空を詰めた、銀色の砂時計… 苦痛に身を委ねる輪廻を信じて… ”

她收起一直半遮半掩着面部的舞扇。故事的女主角在这一刻走出了以泪洗面的消沉，于残月夜中奔跑，呼唤着群山、大海、还有漫天星辰，恳求神明记住那斯人已逝的恋情。她用双手捧起舞扇，献与残月，复又垂下。献礼三次，终于换来了应允的车铃叮咚。她提起长长的衣袖，环抱双臂，小心踢着裙摆避免绊倒，原地旋转一周，然后双膝跪地，叩谢残月。

表演接近尾声，一切都很顺利。女孩抬起头，头一次抬眼直视起她的观众。目光掠过一个修长身形，一双深邃的绿色眼眸，在灯光下微微闪耀的金色发梢。一个年轻的西洋人正全神贯注地凝视着她，眉眼温润，表情温和。

 

他们四目相对，伊奈子的大脑忽然放空了。

 

——那是一双多么漂亮的眼睛啊。眼瞳像被河水亲吻过的青绿莹石，睫毛浓密而细长，宛若围绕眼周放射出来的一团金色光晕。眼角上斜，本应呈现出凌厉甚至有些霸道的模样，此刻却放松而温柔地注视着她，像一头安逸的被驯服了的猎豹。他的脸庞也很美，五官仿佛是用大理石按黄金比例精确雕刻而成，又被神明亲手抚摸过，赋予了一点灵动的生气。他悠闲靠坐在榻榻米上，明明穿着适合于笔挺站立的西服，姿态却比穿着和服的人更为舒展和优美，自带一种绝妙的平衡感。他是谁？他为什么会出现在这里？

弹三味线的阿姨低低催促了一声。舞蹈在这里只是一处短暂停歇，她们已经耽误了最佳的节奏。女孩匆忙起身，完全是靠反复练习留下来的身体记忆完成了最后一小节。她踏着海潮铺就的阶梯，略有些失魂落魄地，走上残月派来的银色马车。故事结束了。她终于可以收起舞扇，让长衣袖以优美的弧形散落在身体两旁，鞠躬谢幕。

掌声汹涌，女仆拉上纸门，把声潮关在外面。伊奈子保持着匍匐的姿势，呼吸急促，心跳如鼓。

 

 

 

——————————————

* 舞子=まいこ=舞妓，在关东地区也会叫做半玉或雏妓；艺妓=げいこ=芸子，关东地区习惯称芸者（geisha）。这个行业在不同时代和地区的习俗有相当差异，本篇主要参考了岩崎峰子的自传和美国人类学者Lisa C. Dalby的介绍。考据不精，还请多多指正。

* 舞蹈部分是瞎编的，唱词借用了陛下的《輪廻の砂時計》

* [前传故事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729222/chapters/41826476)发生在西历2017年5月。为什么斯酱突然跑到了日本，之后会有解释。（ ~~前传其实没写完，只是因为进度赶不及所以弃坑了~~ ）


End file.
